


Inspiration

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Jimmy is impressed by Thomas.





	Inspiration

"Jimmy, Thomas, there's tea in the kitchen if you're thirsty," said Mrs Hughes as she made her way through the servants' hall.

Jimmy looked up as he moved a pawn to catch Thomas's reaction.

"It's Mr Barrow, now," Thomas drawled sardonically, but Jimmy could see the slight frown weighing on his brows which belied the casual response.

"Sorry, dear," said Mrs Hughes, laying a hand on his shoulder very briefly. "There's tea in the kitchen, Mr Barrow."

She moved away and went on with her business, not noticing - or else choosing to ignore - the way Thomas had frozen with surprise at her touch.

The lack of response was interesting at first, prompting a wondering of what Thomas was thinking - but then it was boring, because they were supposed to be playing chess.

"Your turn," Jimmy prompted him, and Thomas shook himself as though waking from a trance. The whole picture sent Jimmy into a trance of his own as he watched Thomas lean over the chessboard, focusing anew. "You're very protective about your name," Jimmy observed inconsequentially.

“I earned it,” Thomas replied simply. There was a cigarette between his fingers, but he hadn't lit it.

“Did you start here as a hallboy?”

“Mm,” Thomas said shortly. It took a lot to draw him out into talking about his life. “And it took me ten years to earn that 'Mr’ so don't go thinking it's not important. Your turn.”

Jimmy started and looked down at the board to realise that Thomas had put his bishop in danger in order to take Jimmy's castle. He hadn't thought Thomas would do that. Thomas was difficult to play chess against, not because he was an especially talented player, but because his strategy seemed to change with his mood; sometimes he would be ruthless, sacrificing pieces for even minor goals, while at other times he would defend and protect them like they were his own living children. Gaze fixed on the board, Jimmy tried to look like Thomas's move hadn't just ruined his whole plan.

“Do you mind that  _ I _ call you Thomas?” Jimmy went ahead and took the bishop which Thomas had put in the line of fire. Folding his arms loosely on the table, he looked up at Thomas's sharp-soft face, his dark eyebrows.

There was a surprisingly long silence before Thomas answered: “I don't know. I s'pose I mind having the first footman use my Christian name in front of others… gives off the wrong impression. Lack o’ respect an’ that.” His lips twitched. “But I can't deny likin’ that  _ you _ do it.”

He still looked troubled, so Jimmy stuck his neck out on a deduction and said: “Mrs Hughes didn't call you Thomas ‘cause she doesn't respect you.”

A questioning tilt of the head.

“She did it ‘cause she likes you,” Jimmy explained. He grinned and added with a cheeky wink: “God knows why.”

It seemed that Thomas was still stuck on the first part of Jimmy's remark. “What? No she doesn't.”

Jimmy was confused that he could even deny it. “Of course she does.”

Thomas scoffed quietly and shook his head, but said nothing more.

It showed the pessimism with which Thomas approached the world that he couldn't see it. Jimmy thought he himself always had a good idea what people thought about him; it was useful to know who would turn a blind eye to small misdemeanours for the sake of a wink, and who would report you for a missing button. But Thomas didn't seem to believe that anyone would do him a favour, ever.

Jimmy searched for the right thing to say. All he could come up with was: “Maybe she admires you for working your way up the ranks.” If there was one thing that could be counted on, it was Thomas's pride in his job. Perhaps, through that, he could get Thomas to believe other people might appreciate his work ethic too. His heart squeezed in exhilarating fear as he added: “It's quite inspiring, you know.”

Thomas's clear grey eyes pinned Jimmy where he sat. “Is it?”

Adrenaline still rushed through Jimmy's veins. “You inspire me in all sorts of ways,” he said lowly, making it sound  _ filthy _ , just for the pleasure of making Thomas blush.

Sometimes it worried Jimmy that he so enjoyed flustering Thomas this way.

He wasn't like Thomas, though. A thought wasn't the same as an action; Jimmy wondering what it would be like to have Thomas's hands on his most intimate areas wasn't the same as Thomas sneaking into his room to steal a  _ kiss _ while Jimmy was  _ asleep _ .

He often wondered how things would have been if Thomas had just  _ told _ him what he was - told him that he was attracted to Jimmy. Then Jimmy could have just told him to fuck off and keep his hands to himself and they could have been friends like they were now from the very beginning, without the strange history, without That Year, without Alfred walking in on them…

If Alfred hadn't interrupted, maybe Jimmy could even have pretended to be asleep for a little bit longer. Not because he was like Thomas. He wasn't. He was just…  _ curious _ .

But a thought wasn't the same as an action, so as long as Jimmy didn't give in to the temptation to kiss those red lips, everything would be fine…

Thomas moved a pawn forward and said quietly: “Your move.”


End file.
